


ignorantia

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Blood, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied stabbing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Michiru found Leonardo sleeping in the hallway, seemingly unhurt, but her suspicion was eventually proven true. He wasignoring an injury, one that was caused by none other than Michiru herself.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michiru
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	ignorantia

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of vagueness bcs I have no time to plot lol,  
> thanks to nano prep T_T  
> xoxo

_Crimson, it was all crimson.._

_No, not paint.. It was blood.._

The sudden terror from a nightmare jolted her awake, Michiru gasped as her eyes shot open — she sat up on the bed, breathing heavily while taking in the sight around her.

Her own bedroom, the soft morning light streamed through the white curtain of her window. _Everything is fine_ , she told herself and took a few deep breaths to settle down the sudden burst of panic that crept in. A metallic scent filled her nostrils when she breathed in, the same moment her eyes glanced down to her own hands. The white nightgown stained with blood, a knife on her grip. 

Crimson blood dripped from its sharp edge.

A gasp escaped her lips. Instinctively, she threw away the bloodied knife until it clattered on the floor, “Wha-What did I do..? Did I hurt someone?”

Climbing off the bed, she hurried to change her clothes into her daily dress, cleaned the blood off her hands and left the bedroom. 

All she could think about was _‘Who?’.._

With her lips pressed together in a thin line, Michiru began to walk around the mansion as she searched each of the residents. One after another, they seemed to appear fine and normal. None of them was hurt or injured.

_Whose blood in that knife?_

“..Who did I hurt?” The question kept haunting her, feeling certain that blood won’t appear mysteriously on a knife and what worried her the most was that she held it in her hand — she hurt someone.

Each of the mansion’s residents returned her morning greeting with their usual ones, save some who appear concerned because Michiru had been frowning, no trace of smile upon her features. Nothing was out of the ordinary but she didn’t stop trying to find out.

There was one resident left that she hadn’t met.

In one of many hallways, she found Leonardo with eyes closed and sitting on one of the empty chairs. His arms crossed over his broad chest. Michiru’s heartbeat escalated, cautiously walking closer to him. 

_Please don’t be him._ “Leonardo..?” _Don’t be him._

Leonardo did not move at the slightest, his chest rose and fell steadily. Sleeping? Her trembling hand reached out to him despite her reluctance to bother his sleep, but she had to know.

As her fingertips touched his cheek, Leonardo opened an eye groggily, “Cara mia?”

Wide, brown eyes peered into his face, then casted a quick glance all over him. Michiru bent down a little to level their gazes. “Are you.. Alright?”

A deep chuckle rebeverated on the air within their close proximity. “What are you talking about? I was asleep.”

“Oh.” A slight relief ran down her spine but she still couldn’t shake off the suspicion. “Only sleeping?”

He uncrossed his arms and tugged on her arm forward, planting a chaste kiss on her lips which caused her to blush furiously. “Are you here to wake me up? Or that was only a reason to get a good morning kiss from me?”

Flustered, she stumbled away from him. “N-No! I happened to see you here. That’s all!”

“Heh.” He rose from the chair, glancing down to her with a mischief in his small smirk. “Thanks for the kiss, now I’m fully awake. You can always ask for one, any time of the day.” As the words finished he walked past her, waving a hand. “I’ll see you later.”

“Leonardo..” Michiru whispered helplessly while she saw him walking farther down the hallway. Her eyes narrowed, she certainly did not miss how sweat clung at the end of his hair despite the nonchalant facade he put on, and his face was five shades paler than usual.

Leonardo strode away from her, turning on a corner at the end of the hallway. He groaned deeply when the lightheadedness appeared, it looked like the short nap wasn’t helping much. Clutching his side, he slumped down on the carpeted floor, his back against the wall. The anguish pain from his wound from the attack that happened at dawn earlier hadn’t healed yet — he recalled the memory of the incident. Of her stabbing him, all of her movements were precise and controlled despite her closed eyes. 

Nevertheless, he was aware it wasn’t her, or at least it wasn’t what she actually wanted to do. Whatever caused her to do that, it must be beyond her conscience. 

He chuckled bitterly, tipping his head back with an inaudible grunt, more blood seeped through his clothes.

_“It was you.”_

The feminine voice caused Leonardo to snap his head towards the source, he saw Michiru approach him from the same corner he passed just moments ago, a horrified look on her face. “Just when I thought I fooled you.” Leonardo smiled in his casual manner, trying to rise up on his feet while his hand leaned against the wall to support himself.

Her heart was pounding so loud, it drowned any other sound and her breath caught when she noticed how he clutched his side. Then she glimpsed the darkened part of his shirt, her steps halted, taken aback. _Blood_. “I did this to you, didn’t I? I hurt you, Leonardo, with my own hands and I can’t remember any of it.” Even her voice was trembling. Michiru closed their distance, standing beside him with her heart weighed down by guilt. “I woke up with a knife in my hand and there’s blood all over me..”

Leonardo turned slightly, his back rested on the wall as he tousled her hair affectionately. “This is nothing. The wound isn’t as bad as you might think.”

But she held back the sudden tears that threatened to fall and took his arm around her shoulders instead. Surprising Leonardo as she did so. Michiru simply looked over to him with a pleading gaze. “It’s all my fault, at least let me help you. _Please_.”

There was a genuine smile curved his mouth, seeing her trying to support him and he could almost sense so much guilt in her that he couldn’t refuse her offer to help. “Sure, cara mia.” He leaned some of his weight against her smaller figure as she guided him to his bedroom, fully aware someone with a kind heart like her won’t attempt such atrocity for no reason. The only possible reason must be something beyond logic and rational thoughts. 

Leonardo gave her a sidelong glance after they arrived in his room and met her terrified eyes, feeling her trembling shoulders around his arm. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m.. s-scared. I have no idea what happened to me and why I did it..”

“It’ll be alright, don’t worry too much.” He assured with a softened gaze, pulling his arm away from her and turned to face the girl that became his source of affection.

Michiru took a slow breath, forcing a reluctant smile to appear in her features although her fingers were shaking as they clung at his shirt. “I don’t want to hurt you again, Leonardo. Never again.” Crystalline tears fell unknowingly from her eyes, heart ridden with immense guilt. “For what I did to you.. I’m sorry..”

“We’ll figure it out.” Because Leonardo won’t let it happen to her again, for her to hurt anyone must have inflicted tremendous guilt to herself. Tilting up her chin, calloused thumb wiped away the fallen tears and he flashed a loving smile, holding no grudge for what happened. The pain from his stabbing wound was not as bad as how he felt at this moment, seeing her like this. Hopeless and utterly broken. “You and me, cara mia. Together.”

Horrible truth might be lurking around the very reason why this happened, but..

Michiru would take all the required measures to make sure she won’t hurt anyone.

Certainly not the one she truly loved.


End file.
